Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels/Almanac
This is a(n) (incomplete) list of the Almanac entries of Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels. Enjoy! Plants Peashooter Damage: Range: Recharge: Average Normal Fast Peashooters are basic attackers which fire at a moderate rate. Shooting Speed: Moderate Peashooter feels like he's outclassed. Most people prefer using plants such as Bloomerang, Cabbage-pult, and Snow Pea. However, when on that lawn, he will fight, and keep fighting until he wins. Sunflower Sun Production: Recharge: Normal Fast Sunflowers supply sun, which is used to get plants. Hint: Place three of them for best results! Recently, Sunflower has been making attempts to stop giving the sun for free, and make other plants pay for it. Hey, after the games stopped being Free-to-Play we had to get money somehow. After recieving major complaints though, they just went back to giving sun the classic way. Wall-nut Toughness: Recharge: High Sluggish Wall-nuts stop zombies with their chewy shells. He's been reconsidering his life lately, how he's been on a lawn, sacrificing himself, as the zombies crunch deep into his skin with their slobbery jaws. He's given up bowling and all that, so he feels like he needs a new hobby. Currently he is attempting to take interest in interior decorating. Strawberry Bam Damage: Range: Recharge: Huge Full Board Mediocre Strawberry Bams launch seeds across the lawn, dealing lots of damage to all zombies hit. Area: Whole screen "When you're in a... when... what was my catchphrase again?" proclaims the Strawberry Bam, as she forgets her entry. What do you expect? She is new to the job, and have lots to learn, so the Almanac is a smaller concern for now, when huge zombie hoards are attacking. Potato Mine Damage: Range: Recharge: Massive Very close Sluggish Potato Mines blow up zombies which get near, but needs time to arm. Weakness: Needs time to arm. Potato Mine has recently considered being a super secret undercover spy. He's underground and got the explosives, now all he has to do is keep his antenna from popping out. It's kind of a pet peeve. Snow Pea Damage: Effect: Recharge: Average Chills Zombies Fast Snow Peas fire peas which chill zombies on impact. Special: Peas chill zombies. Many plants were surprised when Snow Pea announced he'd be moving soon. "Florida is nice, but the heat is kinda overwhelming," Snow Pea says. "Expect for me to live in Georgia soon." Bloomerang Damage: Range: Recharge: x2 Whole lane Fast Bloomerangs hit three zombies in the lane twice. Firing Speed: Decent Special: Hits three zombies. Believe it or not, Bloomerang is actually a fair melee attacker. She has informed many other plants that a clonk on the head with a boomerang can give one a concussion. Many haven't believed her. Many have recieved concussions. Repeater Damage: Range: Recharge: x2 Whole Lane Fast Repeaters shoot two peas. That's like one pea, but with another pea. Damage: Doubled Repeater is starting a comedy act. However, his jokes never seem like anything new, and just seem like repeats of the last comedian's. Aspearagus Damage: Range: Recharge: Doubled 3 lanes Fast Aspearaguses fire asparagus stalks in three lanes. Special: Fires in three lanes. Firing Speed: Mediocre Aspearagus had a witty, clever idea for this almanac entry, yet we couldn't understand him due to the asparagus stalk in his mouth. We think it involved something with a gopher, though. Shamrock Damage: Range: Recharge: Added 3 Lanes Fast Shamrock fires powerful rainbow blasts in 3 lanes, but hides when zombies get near. Firing Speed: Average Weakness: Hides when zombies get near We all know how Shamrock likes to fire rainbows and hide when zombies get near and all that. However, what you may not know, is how Shamrock likes to go to a nearby lake and play the banjo. Bonk Choy Damage: Range: Recharge: Doubled Close Fast Bonk Choys punch zombies both forwards and backwards. Punching Speed: Fast Area: All zombies forwards and backwards Bonk Choy was once a nice guy, truly. Until the school bully, Squash, sat on him. Now he is willing to punch anyone. Cherry Bomb Damage: Range: Recharge: Massive 3x3 Slow Cherry Bombs explode, killing all zombies in an area. Usage: Once Area: 3x3 Being conjoined twins with your brother may seem rough, but actually has several advantages. For one, you can easily cheat on tests. And if you are like Cherry Bomb, you can explodonate anyone who gets suspicious. Blover Range: Recharge: Full Board Fast Blovers blow away all airborne zombies and fog. Special: Blows away anything in the air. Tackleweed once wanted for Blover to join his school football team, as they were good friends, and wanted to meet up more often. Confused by his obsession for British culture, he joined the soccer team instead. Afterwards, they didn't meet up much. Tackleweed Damage: Range: Recharge: Elevated Very close Fast Tackleweeds punch zombies which get near, but roll away over time. Blovers can speed up the punching though! Weakness: Eventually rolls away Special: Can be used with Blover for more power. Tackleweed, despite his fierce obsession with football and other sports, refuses to be called a jock. Knowing that the term is based on the jock strap on gym underwear, he feels really uncomfortable with that term. Please refer to him as an athlete. He's begging you. Puff-shroom Damage: Range: Recharge: Average Short Fast Puff-shrooms are free short-ranged attackers. Firing Speed: Average SLEEPS DURING THE DAY People wonder if Puff-shroom should even count. He is a mushroom, truly. But hey! Whatever fights zombies works, I guess. Sun-shroom Sun Production: Recharge: Increasing Sluggish Sun-shrooms make small sun, then average sun, then large sun! Growing Time: Two Minutes SLEEPS DURING THE DAY Sun-shroom has a short life cycle. How he grows up every two minutes, and all. He does have a job application, but will he make it? Will he? Scaredy-shroom Damage: Range: Recharge: Average Long Fast Scaredy-shrooms are long ranged shooters which hide when zombies get near. Weakness: Hides SLEEPS DURING THE DAY The bite marks on his head prove how brave a warrior he is. He has survived the zombie apocolypse up to this point, through many fights, and has conquered all zombies throughout. Just don't get too close. He's afraid of that. Fume-shroom Damage: Range: Recharge: Doubled Mediocre Fast Fume-shrooms shoot fume clouds which affect all zombies in its range. Area: All zombies in its range. SLEEPS DURING THE DAY There is actually more to Fume-shroom's bakery story than what he've said. He was actually fired from the job, when asked to make solid spores instead of gaseous fumes. However, that isn't quite what he was able, and well... you get the rest. Plantern Range: Recharge: Large Mediocre Planterns light up all fog, darkness, or anything else that needs lighting, in an area. Special: Can prevent glitches in Cyber Dimension Area: 3x5 Plantern contains a deadly gas inside. If you break open Plantern, the gas is released. Why does Plantern have a deadly defensive mechanism? Well why does he have glass panes on the side in the first place? Ice-shroom Damage: Range: Recharge: Light Full Board Sluggish Ice-shrooms freeze every zombie on the screen. Area: Full Board SLEEPS DURING THE DAY Ice-shroom has a cold heart.... and mind.... and stomach.... his whole body is actually kinda cold, truly. Doom-shroom Damage: Range: Recharge: Massive Huge Very Slow Doom-shrooms blow up a lot of zombies. A lot. Weakness: Leaves a crater Area: 5x5 SLEEPS DURING THE DAY For those of you who say mushrooms are gross, try saying that to Doom-shroom. Hypno-shroom Range: Recharge: Single Space Mediocre Hypno-shrooms, when eaten, turn zombies into allies. Special: Makes Zombies fight for you SLEEPS DURING THE DAY A lot of controversy has been surrounding Hypno-shroom's methods of bringing zombies to her mindset. Many news reporters are on her side, luckily, although previously opposing her. Despite this, though, people remain suspicious of the magenta glow surrounding the reporters. Grain Grave Summoning Speed: Range: Recharge: Long Close Mediocre Grain Graves summon plants whenever plants need summoned, and can also bring back dead plants. Area: 3x3 Plants are usually quite scared of Grain Grave. "What is my problem?" Grain Grave replies. "Just because I take plants from underground and stitch them together, kind of like bringing back the dead, doesn't mean I'm horrifying! I just want to keep you guys alive!" Squash Damage: Range: Recharge: Massive Close Sluggish Squashes squash zombies. What else would they do? Usage: Instant Area: Forwards and backwards Squash has been trying to deal with his wart problems, and now is getting a medication to stop it. Just give him some time and he'll look fabulous. Cactus Damage: Range: Recharge: Average Longe Fast Cacti can stretch up to attack all zombies in the air. Special: Can stretch to hit flying zombies. Special: Instantly pops balloons. She used to have a sorta funny almanac joke here, but some people may have thought there was a bad word in here, so we give you this instead. We know we are tasteless in our humourous style. Please understand. Cabbage-pult Damage: Range: Recharge: Doubled Lobbed Fast Cabbage-pults lob cabbages over angles and obstacles. Firing Speed: Halved People ask why Cabbage-pult only flings a singular cabbage. "Now you may have to look closely," says Cabbage-pult, "but I only have the room to fling one cabbage. Now please stop bugging me about it." Kernel-pult Damage: Range: Recharge: Light Lobbed Fast Kernel-pults fling kernels which do light damage, and butter which stuns a zombie. Damage: Light (Kernel), Normal (Butter) Special: Butter stuns zombies. Kernel-pult was once in the military with the name Colonel-pult, flinging whole cobs of corn at a time. However, time has caught up with him, and he has withered down to only flinging a singular kernel. Jalapeño Damage: Range: Recharge: Massive One Lane Slow Jalapenos burn down a lane of zombies. Usage: Instant Area: One lane Jalapeno was roomates with Lily Pad in college, but never did things work out. "Firepower just can't go with water..." Jalapeno says. "But if Lily Pad can float on gasoline, then we have a solution. Melon-pult Damage: Range: Recharge: Heavy Lobbed Fast Melon-pults fling melons, dealing great damage with splash damage as well. Splash Area: All zombies around target Melon-pult has recently found out about his other cousin. Who is it you ask? Is it Water-melon? Rock Melon? Nope. It's Cucumber-pult. Chomper Damage: Range: Recharge: Massive Very close Fast Chompers eat zombies, but need time to digest. Reload time: 30 seconds Area: In front If you are what you eat, then I am scared to know what Chomper is. Citron Damage: Range: Recharge: Huge Long Fast Citrons shoot very powerful balls of plasma at zombies. Firing Speed: Slow Why is it that Citron scares plants when all the damage she does is to zombies? Maybe it's because she exposes her innards when she attacks. That's just kinda gross. Magnifying Grass Damage: Damage Cost: Recharge: Massive 25 sun Fast Magnifying Grass fires powerful rainbow beams at zombies if you spend sun. Weakness: Needs sun to attack Believe it or not, Magnifying Grass is not a member of the LGBT community. She is, however, the sole member of the LCGBT community, or "Lens Causing Great Bright Terror". Artislash Damage: Range: Recharge: Doubled Mediocre Fast Artislashes move back and forth, slashing all zombies in its way. It can't be eaten, but can pop tires. Area: All zombies around target Artislash was once named Artichoke, but the problem is he doesn't choke zombies. Thus he got a name change. His new "Brain over brawn" philosophy is really helping him push new limits. Zombies Browncoat Zombie Toughness: Speed: Average Basic The average, brain-loving, garden variety zombie. The recent appearance of female Browncoat Zombies is part of Zomboss's feminist side, which he gained after spending a lot of time on Zomblr. Everyzombie deserves an equal chance to eat brains! Besides, this means he has twice as many zombies to fight you with! Conehead Zombie Toughness: Speed: Protected Basic Conehead Zombies wear a road cone, giving them extra health. Special: Cone gives extra health Conehead Zombie has been needing to keep up with fashion lately. What lead him to begin wearing a cone with a small white stripe? The following sentence will sum it up. Orange is the new black, but orange with a small white stripe is the new orange. Zombie Yeti Toughness: Speed: Dense Creeper A rare and mysterious creature, who's recently gotten into gardening. Special: Eventually walks away People ask why recently robotic Zombie Yetis have been replacing the normal ones. This is actually false information. The Zombie Yeti has always been a sandwich-powered robot, who uses gems and coins to buy more sandwiches to keep its power. Oh, the new plant collecting habit? He just is finding new ingredients to try in his sandwiches. It's a shame none of them have worked so far. Trivia *Bloomerang is mentioned to be female in this game, while being mentioned as male in the first appearance of this plant. **Same goes for Hypno-shroom, but in its second appearance. *Although Plantern's entry mentions a deadly gas inside, Zombies can't get damaged after eating one. *Fume-shroom's almanac refers to the original game, but explains why he wasn't great at his job. Category:Almanacs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels Category:Subpages Category:Pages